Not Fic Coups de Pouce au Destin Aléatoires DerekStiles
by OverHeatingMyMind
Summary: Un UA dans lequel Stiles est un peu tout seul et addict aux Coups de Pouce au Destin de Craigslist, Derek est un ermite avec une soeur persistante, Scott donne étonnamment des bons conseils relationnels, et tout est bien qui finit bien. Traduction de [Not!Fic] Random Craigslist Missed Connections Derek/Stiles Not!Fic of Doom de Fire juggler


**Traduction de [Not!Fic] Random Craigslist Missed Connections Derek/Stiles Not!Fic of Doom par Fire_Juggler sur AO3, avec son accord :)**

**Mon premier essai à une traduction! Je vais essayer de poster le tout en assez vite! J'adore cette fic et je me réjouis de pouvoir la partager aux gens qui ne parlent pas anglais, mais si vous savez un peu l'anglais, alors COURREZ la lire en version originale, et sachez que la podfic qui en est dérivée est magnifique également. Mais bon j'espère que l'histoire vous touchera autant qu'elle m'a touché, et m'a laissé _ **

**S'il vous plaît dites-moi si vous voyez fautes, lourdeurs, etc, ce serait super sympa, j'ai vraiment de bien faire tout ça :)**

**Traduction des notes de l'auteure originale:**

**OMG. C'EST UNE NOTFIC! FAITES ATTENTION!**

**Virgules, fragments de phrases, emoticons, points d'exclamation, traits d'union, et Lettres Capitales dont jetés ici comme des confettis! Lisez avec du dentifrice et du fil dentaire à proximité.**

**C'est TOUTE LA FAUTE D'INKJUNKET pour refuser d'écrire mon ébauche de plot Coup de Pouce au Destin et de juste me lancer des exemples d'annonces sur Craislist sur twitter. C'était supposé être un petit 1500 mots-fini. C'est... devenu un poil plus grand. Je ne prends AUCUNE RESPONSABILITE DU TOUT!**

**Pour Inkjunket: C'est pour toi. Cette histoire n'existerait pas sans toi. Alors elle est là, enveloppée dans un grand noeud rouge, juste pour toi **

Première partie

C'est vendredi soir, Stiles s'assied devant son ordinateur, carnet en main, et commence ce qui est devenu son rituel hebdomadaire. Il ouvre Craigslist.

Ça n'avait pas commencé comme ça. Ce n'était pas prévu. Stiles était rentré à la fac avec le même espoir stupide et l'optimisme avec lequel il avait commencé le lycée (parle d'une erreur épique). Ça allait être GÉNIAL! Lui et Scott seraient entourés par des gens juste comme eux! Cas sociaux en avant! Geeks au pouvoir! Il se trouverait une non-Lydia qui penserait qu'il est GÉNIAL, et ils conduiraient direction soleil couchant avec des diplômes correspondants et se trouveraient des jobs et la vie serait GÉNIALE!

Alors, oui. Stiles était parti pour la fac tout \o/ \o/ \o/, mais dès la fin du premier semestre ça s'était plutôt transformé en \o?

Parce que, voyez-vous, tout les connards qui l'avaient ignoré au lycée? Il s'avère qu'ils étaient parti pour la fac, eux aussi. Et qu'ils continuaient de l'ignorer. Et ce n'est pas qu'il n'appréciait pas les fêtes privées-des masses de gens se défonçant au rythme de musique trop forte. Stiles pouvait se défoncer avec les meilleurs d'entre eux et passer de nombreuses heures agréables avec ses membres en apesanteur, dégoulinant de sueur, et un sourire idiot sur son visage. Mais il semblerait qu'il n'avait pas le visage qui donnait envie aux non-Lydias de le traîner dans des recoins sombres pour exercer leurs vilaines manières avec lui. Apparemment il avait le visage qui faisait roucouler les non-Lydias et ensuite leur donnait envie de le traîner dans des recoins sombres pour lui demander des conseils sur comment se faire apprécier des beaux mecs. Elles adoraient le bichonner, mais les bisous... pas tant que ça.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas essayé. Il avait essayé. Il voulait trouver des Gens-Comme-Lui. Malheureusement, ce qu'il trouva c'était des Gens-Qui-N'étaient-Pas-Cool. Ils essayaient d'être cool. Il alla aux rassemblements avec tout les jeunes qui s'habillaient en noir et essayaient très fort de parler de Problèmes Mondiaux et de Normes Sociales et de Politique. Mais Stiles avait du mal à prendre au sérieux quiconque parlait en Lettres Capitales. Et, au final, il n'était juste pas tant que ça intéressé par ce qu'ils racontaient. Stiles avait appris depuis un moment qu'il s'en sortait mieux avec un large éventail d'informations au hasard, mais n'appréciait pas plonger tellement plus loin que "Saviez-vous que les éléphant sont les seuls mammifères qui ne peuvent pas sauter?"

Il était trop efflanqué et distrait pour les sports universitaires, trop mignon et guilleret pour être un bon camé, trop volatile pour être un intellectuel, et trop intelligent pour être dans une fraternité. Les groupes de la fac étaient précisément comme les groupes du lycée, mais en plus intense et moins indulgents. Alors, à la fin du premier semestre, il se retrouva au même endroit qu'il occupait au lycée-traînant, raisonnablement satisfait, avec son meilleur ami, Scott.

C'était à vrai dire... bien. Stiles pourrait avoir préféré le GÉNIAL qu'il avait anticipé, mais ça ne le gênait pas de s'éclater autour du campus avec Scott. Marathon de films le vendredi soir dans leur appartement, spectaculaire week-end vidéoludique, et simplement être loin de la maison n'était pas si mal. En fait, tout bien considéré, c'était carrément putain de bien. Alors Stiles s'accorda pour une sympathique expérience à la fac qui ne serait pas dissimilaire à son expérience au lycée, mais avec plus d'alcool et des dissertations plus longues.

Ce fut un succès.

Ce fut un très beau succès.

Pour la première année.

Ensuite. Au début de la seconde année. Scott rencontra Allison.

C'était super pour Scott. Stiles n'avait pas cru que Scott rencontrerait jamais quiconque qui puisse le supporter pour une période prolongée de temps. Ajoutez à cela le fait qu'Allison était putain d'ÉPIQUE et géniale et superbe et ce n'est pas étonnant que Scott soit tout _

Et vraiment, Stiles était totalement enthousiaste en premier lieu, aussi. Leur bizarre petite famille à deux était juste devenu une bizarre petite famille à trois, et il adorait traîner avec Allison et Scott.

Mais très vite il devint clair que, eh bien, la bizarre petite famille à deux était toujours une bizarre petite famille à deux. Elle avait simplement été transférée... comme une sorte de diagramme de Venn tordu. Au début il y avait la partie Scott-et-Stiles et la partie Allison-et-Scott et la géniale partie du milieu qu'était Stiles-et-Scott-et-Allison. Mais jour après jour, la partie Scott-et-Allison décolla, laissant une petite bulle perdue de Stiles traînant toute seule.

Ce n'était pas intentionnel. C'était juste la façon dont les choses marchaient. Stiles demanderait à Scott s'il voulait aller voir un film, et Scott l'aurait déjà vu avec Allison. Stiles serait venu à la maison avec des DVDs pour un marathon de films, seulement pour trouver la porte de Scott fermée, avec une cravate pendant à la poignée. Soudainement, Stiles était seul, et il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait faire de ça. Il n'en voulait pas à Scott et Allison, ils était juste un peu :(((((

Il voulait juste se trouver un petit truc pour lui.

C'est là que ça a commencé.

Okay. En fait, ça avait commencé avec le canapé. Qui était dégoûtant. Vraiment dégoûtant. Et finalement, quand un jour il vint à la maison pour trouver de vieux macaroni et du fromage broyés dans les coussins du siège et ce qu'il espérait vraiment vraiment vraiment ne pas être du sperme sur le coussin arrière, il décida de prendre action. Il alla sur Craigslist pour en trouver un nouveau.

Il le fit. C'était une épouvantable monstruosité avec un motif de roses de Damas et des pieds crochus qu'il acheta pour 45$ à une femme dont la mère venait juste de décéder. Quand on le regardait pendant trop longtemps, il avait l'indésirable effet de causer la nausée, mais il était propre et confortable, et Stiles l'installa dans le salon avec pancarte qui disait "CECI EST UN CANAPÉ SANS SPERME. LE SEXE C'EST POUR LES CHAMBRES" accroché au dossier.

Mais ce n'est pas le point.

Le point c'est Craigslist.

Le point c'est la section Coup de Pouce au Destin - Missed Connections en anglais - de Craigslist.

Dont Stiles n'avait même jamais entendu parler.

Jusqu'au canapé.

Le truc c'est que les Coups de Pouce au Destin font partie de ces choses dont vous pouvez joyeusement passer votre vie entière sans en connaître l'existence. Mais une fois que vous savez, c'est hypnotique. Tout ces petits messages cryptiques dont Stiles devine qu'ils n'atteindront jamais leur destinataire. Ces appels pour une connexion allant de l'adorable à l'incroyablement effrayant. Du sexuel au mélancolique.

Il commença par juste les lire. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, vraiment. L'impulsion venait de cette petite partie de lui qui se demandait si qui que ce soit là dehors l'avait remarqué, mais on passa rapidement de je-me-demande-si-ça-pourrait-être-moi à quelle-est-l'histoire-derrière-ça.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne poste les siens.

Alors c'est ici que tout commence. C'est vendredi soir. Stiles s'assied devant son ordinateur, carnet en main, et commence ce qui est devenu son rituel hebdomadaire. Il ouvre Craigslist et baisse le regard en direction de son bloc-notes.

Ça avait commencé comme une blague. Il s'était demandé si quelqu'un répondait jamais à ces choses. Ou plutôt, si le destinaire répondait jamais. Quelles étaient les chances, après tout? Minuscules. Inexistantes. Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, le savoir rendait cela encore plus amusant. Il gardait une liste toute la semaine. Des visages avec lesquels il connectait. Des paires d'yeux qu'il rencontrait au dessus de la section produits, dans le bus, à la bibliothèque. Des sourires échangés pendant l'attente d'une bière, de l'ascenseur ou des heures de bureau d'un professeur. Et le vendredi soir, il écrivait...

**Fille de la Section Alimentation**

_Tes boucles d'oreilles ont tournoyé et ta queue de cheval a voleté_

alors que tu enlevais les fruits et légumes.

Ton sourire a fait sauter un battement à mon coeur.

Merci d'avoir dit bonjour.

**Maman à la Bibliothèque Mercredi**

_Tes enfants criaient et tu avais l'air si fatiguée._

Mais je pouvais dire que tu aimes tes enfants et que

TU FAIS DE TON MIEUX

courage!

**Mec dans le bus 21A de 7:23**

_Je te vois tout les jours. Tu portes toujours un complet bleu et une cravate rouge. Tu as l'air diaboliquement stressé. Tu as besoin de te reposer._

Il fait son chemin jusqu'au bas de la liste, revivant sa semaine et les gens qu'il a rencontré. Il n'a jamais eu de réponse. Tout du moins aucune de la variété non-dérangeante. Bien sûr qu'il s'est ramassé les réponses du type "t'as l'air chaud, appelle moi et on baisera", mais jamais rien du destinataire visé. Ça n'est pas vraiment grave. Pas à long terme. Il ne cherche pas pour une réponse. Il cherche juste à diffuser un peu de bien là-dehors, de faire des connections même quand il ne se connecte pas. C'est comme jeter des bouteilles à la mer. On ne le fait pas avec la croyance que quelqu'un de spécifique puisse la trouver.

Il aime remarquer les gens. Il aime penser à ce qu'il pourrait arriver si les destinataires visés les voyaient vraiment jamais, et se reconnaîtraient dedans. Est-ce qu'ils souriraient? Juste pour une minute? Ou alors seraient-ils complètement flippés? Est-ce que c'est important?

Il arrive à sa dernière entrée dans le bloc-notes et souris. Depuis l'année qui s'est écoulée, il n'a jamais demandé à avoir un vrai contact. Jamais de "envoye-moi un email please!" Jamais de "J'aimerais vraiment te revoir une fois." Mais bon, il faut une première fois pour tout. Non?

**Mec Sexy au Starbucks de Beacon Hills**

_Mardi dernier j'ai renversé mon latte sur ta veste en cuir. Tu avais des yeux bleus et des crocs. Laisse moi m'excuser proprement? Je t'achèterais un café._

Il prends une respiration et clique sur poster.

Derek lance un regard furieux. Il sait que c'est un peu difficile à distinguer cela de son expression normale, mais il fait un vrai effort pour approfondir les plis entre ses sourcils et pour ensuite le communiquer de l'autre côté de la ligne téléphonique à sa soeur, en silence. Et ce n'est, peut-être, pas aussi efficace qu'il l'aurait espéré.

"Est-ce que tu l'as fait?"

*regard furieux*

"Derek, choupi, je réalise bien que tu as été... en dehors du monde... pour un certain moment, mais la façon dont les téléphones marchent c'est que tu parles, de façon verbale, avec du bruit, dans le petit appareil, et par un certain miracle de la science - je dois avouer ne pas être très au clair sur les détails - je suis capable d'entendre ça dans mon petit appareil correspondant. Alors, on essaye encore. Est-ce. Que. Tu. L'as. Fait?"

*regard furieux*

"DEREK!"

"Oui", il répond.

"Oui, tu me réponds? Ou oui, tu l'as fait?" L'exaspération de Laura est palpable.

"Oui, je l'ai fait."

Laura prend une grande respiration, ou peut-être est-ce un soupir de soulagement. "Bien, c'est bien. Comment ça s'est passé?"

*silence*

"Vas-y, Derek, tu dois travailler avec moi là. Le Conseil perd patience avec toi et je vais venir à la maison si je le dois. S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît travaille avec moi. Je t'aime."

Derek respire un bon coup. Parler est difficile. Laura le sait. Mais il sait qu'elle a prit des coups du Conseil pour lui. Ils voulaient qu'il soit institutionnalisé. Confiné. Et Laura s'est mise entre les deux comme la grande soeur protectrice qu'elle était et pris ses responsabilités. Promis qu'elle garderait sa trace, soumirai des rapports de progrès, et que s'il ne s'était pas amélioré d'ici deux ans ils pourraient réévaluer son cas. Ça fait un an et demi et il a fait des progrès. Il parle, maintenant, même si c'est seulement occasionnel. Il est dans sa forme humaine au moins 80% du temps. Il travaille et est indépendant, même si c'est d'une manière solitaire.

Laura le sait. Mais elle sait aussi qu'il doit commencer à interagir avec des gens. Le Conseil ne sera pas tendre avec un ex-hermite sauvage. Il serait complètement suspect et au moins institutionnalisé temporairement pour l'aider à regagner ses capacités sociales. Il sait qu'il ne survivrait pas une institution.

"C'est... allé", il dit.

"Tu as posé ton travail à la galerie?"

"Oui."

"Et?" Laura perd patience."

"Et ça s'est bien passé, okay? J'ai apporté mon travail. J'ai dis bonjour. Je me suis fait payé. Je suis parti. Je n'ai pas fait de dépression nerveuse. Je n'ai pas fait d'attaque de panique."

"Et l'autre partie? Tu es allé au café?"

Derek retourne au regard furieux. Il pense qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose de pas vraiment super pour que Laura se comporte comme une simili-psychiatre. Une soeur ne devrait pas à avoir à s'occuper de ça, et un frère ne devrait pas devoir faire des petites tâches bêtes que leur soeur inventent sur l'impulsion du moment, inclus là-dedans acheter un café au prix surfait dans un Starbucks.

"Oui, j'ai pris du café."

"Et?" Laura sonne un peu comme si elle préférait être chez le dentiste que de continuer cet appel.

"Et j'en ai probablement reçu des brûlures au troisième degré." il dit.

"Quoi?"

"Je suis rentré. J'ai acheté du café. Je me suis comporté comme une personne normale, et ensuite ce gamin m'est rentré dedans, a renversé sa concoction café-lait-sucre tout sur moi et parlé de manière incohérente. Il... est possible... que j'aie perdu le contrôle de mes dents et de mes yeux."

"Derek!"

"Mais c'est tout! Je l'ai juste regardé méchamment et je suis parti! C'est tout bon."

Laura respire pour un moment. "Okay. Bon, c'était la première fois qui tu interagissais avec des gens depuis un moment. Et... bon... j'aurais probablement été énervée à propos de ça aussi, mais - OH MON DIEU!"

Derek sursaute, surpris. "Quoi? Tu vas bien? Est-ce que tout va bien?!"

Laura crie au travers du téléphone. "Mardi?! Tu as tout fait ça ce mardi, non?"

"Oui."

"OH MON DIEU!" Derek s'imagine Laura tourbillonner dans toute sa cuisine, et il entend un bruit de verre brisé dans le fond. "Merde!"

Derek tient le téléphone à environ quinze centimètres de son oreille. "Tu voudrait me dire ce qu'il se passe? Pas de pression, mais je suis plutôt curieux."

Laura commence à bredouiller à un rythme qui pourrait véritablement surpasser la vitesse du son, ce qui explique pourquoi Derek attrape seulement ces quelques mots: "Mardi... latte... veste... coups de pouce... Craig."

Derek soupire et raccroche. Laura rappellera. Elle le fait toujours.

Le téléphone sonne.

Il contemple ne pas répondre, mais c'est le genre de chose qui ne passe pas avec Laura, alors il répond. "Allô?"

"TU ES UNE CONNECTION MANQUÉE!" Laura crie dans son oreille.

C'est étrange. Parce que même si Derek n'a aucune idée de quoi elle parle, c'est presque comme s'il avait retrouvé sa soeur. Ce n'est pas la femme extrêmement patiente qui l'a fait difficilement marcher à travers son rétablissement, qui l'a piqué et poussé quand il régressait, lui donnait des tâches et écrivait des rapport à son propos. C'est sa soeur. Sa soeur gueularde, enthousiaste qui a trop d'énergie, trop peu de temps et un rire trop grand pour son corps. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle lui manquait jusqu'à ce qu'il rattrape un aperçu d'elle.

"Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles."

Et Laura explique. Explique à propos de Craigslist et ce que sont les Coups de Pouce au Destin et comment elle les lit chaque soir pour à la fois Beacon Hills (parce qu'elle adore imaginer que ce sont ses anciens potes du lycée devenus fous) et San Fransisco (parce que ces gens? Ils sont tarés).

"Je t'e-mail un lien vers le post!" elle dit avec excitation, "et Derek? Ta prochaine tâche? C'est que tu dois y répondre. D'ici ce soir. Je regarderais, et c'est pour de vrai." Sa voix devient sérieuse pour une seconde. "Je réalise que c'est un peu ridicule, mais j'ai envie que tu fasses ça. Interagir avec des étrangers c'est la prochaine étape, et c'est une façon de le faire. Alors ce soir. Je t'appellerai demain. Je t'aime choupi." Elle raccroche avant que Derek ait la chance de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Derek regarde étourdi vers le téléphone et son esprit part directement: "WTF?!"

Sa boîte mail émet un bip et un lien pour un post de Craigslist apparaît.

**Mec Sexy au Starbucks de Beacon Hills**

_Mardi dernier j'ai renversé mon latte sur ta veste en cuir. Tu avais des yeux bleus et des crocs. Laisse moi m'excuser proprement? Je t'achèterais un café._

Ça a été posté hier et il se demande pourquoi le gamin n'a pas posté ça mardi. Il y a un bout qui dit "répondre à: 7jzvv-3394763783 .org". Il regarde fixement. Laura est sérieuse. Il le sait. Il sait qu'elle le traînera dans le monde avec chaque centimètre de son incroyablement formidable volonté. Il n'y aura pas de tergiversations autour de ça. Le besoin fort de se changer, de courir, de hurler, et de se cacher apparaît en lui vite et violemment. Son coeur bat frénétiquement. Il se souvient il y a un temps. Avant le feu. Quand sa famille était entière. Quand il avait une confiance sans limites et un future. Avant que... ouais... mieux vaut ne pas y penser.

Il regarde un peu désespérément vers l'ordinateur, et il clique le lien.


End file.
